williamsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
William Adventures Of Fly Away Home
Plot In New Zealand, 13-year-old Amy Alden Along With William Lasster And The Rest (Anna Paquin) is involved in an automobile accident with her mother, which results in her mother’s death. Amy is taken back to her new home in Ontario by her estranged father Thomas Alden (Jeff Daniels), an inventor, artist and sculptor, who later introduces her to his girlfriend, Susan (Dana Delany). While Amy is initially hostile towards her father and Susan, she eventually grows fond of both. After a construction crew destroys a small wilderness area near the Alden home, Amy decides to check out the scene only to find a bunch of goose eggs left behind by their parents. Without Thomas, Susan, or her uncle David (Terry Kinney) knowing, she takes the eggs and sticks them in a dresser located in her father’s old barn to incubate them. When she comes back from school, she discovers that the eggs have hatched and Thomas allows her to keep the birds. After asking for help from local game warden Glen Seifert (Jeremy Ratchford) on how to help care for the geese, Glen comes over to the Alden house where he says all domestic geese must have their wings pinioned (clipped) in order to render them flightless. When Glen attempts this on one of the geese, it upsets Amy. Thomas throws the game warden off his property. Seifert threatens that if the birds start flying, he will have to confiscate them. Thomas begins doing research and learns that if the birds aren’t taught to fly properly, as they have no goose parents to teach them, they will not survive during the oftentimes brutal Canadian winter. He enacts a plan to use a pair of ultralight aircraft to teach the birds to fly. When the birds fail to follow him, he comes up with the following plan: teach Amy to fly and the birds will follow her because they already do the same thing on land due to Amy being imprinted as their mother. Susan is disgusted at hearing the news as, the previous day, Amy had hopped in one of Thomas’s aircraft and almost killed herself when the aircraft crashed. Thomas (Jeff Daniels) attempts to get the geese to follow him. Amy and Thomas practice flying the aircraft, but Igor (the weakest of the geese, and who has a limp) accidentally hits the front of Amy’s aircraft, injuring him. The goose falls down and lands in an isolated forest. While the group goes off to search for the bird, Glen, keeping his promise to confiscate the birds and who witnessed the Aldens practicing for the big flight, comes to the Alden barn and takes the geese. The next day, after breaking the geese out of the game warden's headquarters, the group set off on their quest to migrate them. After making an emergency landing at a U.S. Air Force base on Lake Ontario and almost getting arrested, Amy and Thomas become national news with residents cheering them on and offering the two a place to stay at night at each of their stops. Thirty miles before reaching the bird sanctuary, Thomas’s aircraft crashes in a cornfield and he commands Amy to finish the journey by herself. After Amy takes off and begins to head toward the sanctuary, Thomas hitchhikes a ride with a local group of hippies who take him to the bird sanctuary. While waiting for Amy, Thomas, Susan, Barry and many hippies, tree huggers, townspeople and animal enthusiasts stand up to the large crowd of developers who are waiting to start the excavation of the site. Amy eventually appears with the geese, much to the joy of the townspeople and Amy’s family, but to the dismay of the developers. The townspeople and the Aldens celebrate their victory. Before the credits roll, it is revealed that all 16 geese, including Igor, returned to the Alden's farm the next spring safely and all on their own. Triva Sketchpad, Tony the Talking Clock, Shrignold, and Colin the Computery Guy will make guest appearances.